helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Uchota~
Uchota~ (ウチョタ〜) is a Japanese pop group signed to . They were originally formed in Feburary 2013 with five members. Uchota~'s highest selling single is "Natsuda yo! / Dandelion Itsu Saita?" with 102,262 copies sold. Uchota~'s lowest selling major debut single is "BEACH + SEA = SUMMER YOUTH / La, La, La, PARADISE!" with only 25,983 copies sold. Their official group color is . Members Current Members First Generation (2013) *Arikara Erika (有川エリカ; ) - Leader; Hiatus *Furude Gina (古手梨蒔成; ) - Sub-Leader; Hiatus *Hisakawa Minami (久川綾恵; ) Second Generation (2014) *Ideka Takeru (池田たける; ) *Kagawa Yuri (香川ゆり; ) Third Generation (2017) *Koyanagi Chiaki (小柳千秋; ) *Saeki Reine (佐伯麗音; ) Former Members First Generation (2013) *Hojo Jun (北条月; ) - Former Sub-Leader, Graduated June 1, 2016 *Yamaguchi Eri (山口えり; ) - Graduated August 23, 2016 Second Generation (2014) *Sato Yuki (佐藤由紀; Orchid) - Withdrew September 15, 2015 History 2013 On February 14, Tsunku announced that he was going to create a new unit with the trainee groups. The unit's name would be Uchota~ and they will debut with their first indies single, Sodatsu Koto Wa Konnan De Aru!!!. On April 1, Uchota~ second indies single, Kanpeki Shoujo-Chan was announced. On June 7, Uchota~ fourth indies single was announced. It will be released on July 18. On July 13, during a mini live, with H!D, Uchota~ performed their fifth indies single, Ai no Tochuu. It will be similar to Ten Made Nobore!, with the DIVAS. and Uchota~ singing in unison and the Uchota~ version. On August 10, at an Ai no Tochuu promotion event at Nanako Sun Plaza, Uchota~ major debut was announced for November. Their major debut single was announced to be, LOVE Rison. In November, the members' profiles were removed from the DIVAS. webpage. 2014 On May 9, Uchota~ first concert tour was announced. It's call Uchota~ 2014 Debut Tour ~Party no Uchota~. On December 2, Uchota~ added three new members, Ideka Takeru, Kagawa Yuri, and Sato Yuki. 2015 On September 15, it was announced that Sato Yuki withdrew from the group in order to focus on school. On December 7, Yamaguchi Eri went on hiatus due to vertigo. She would receive treatment for the illness, then reevaluated before resuming activities. 2016 On January 3, Hojo Jun announced her graduation from Uchota~ to focus on her dream of becoming a fashion designer. Hojo would graduate at the end of the group's spring concert. On June 1, Hojo Jun graduated from the group. On August 23, it was announced that Yamaguchi Eri graduated from the group. The initial treatments for vertigo didn't help Yamaguchi, so she would undergo more intensive treatment. It was decided by the company that Yamaguchi would graduate. 2017 On February 27, Uchota~ announced a public audition for the third generation. The sign-ups for the audition would begin on February 28. On October 8, the winners of the Uchota~ Third Generation Miracle Audition was announced. Finalists Koyanagi Chiaki and Saeki Reine were added to the line-up. On the same day, a color shuffle was announced and conducted. 2019 On October 1, it was announced that Arikara Erika and Furude Gina would be going on hiatus. Arikara would be on hiatus due to health reasons, while Furude will be focusing on solo activities. Both members would not be participating in any Uchota~ related activities until further notice. Discography Singles ;Indies #2013.03.22 Sodatsu Koto Wa Konnan De Aru!!! (育つ こと わ 困難 で ある!!!) #2013.05.19 Kanpeki Shoujo-Chan (完璧 少女-ちゃん) #2013.06.01 PATI PATI (パチパチ) #2013.07.18 Sweet Smile (スウィートスマイル) #2013.08.05 Ai no Tochuu (愛の途中) -Hello!Project DIVAS. ft. Uchota~ ;Major #2013.10.31 LOVE Rison (LOVE離村) #2013.12.25 Hearts of Ice / Tada no Yume (ハートアイス / ただの夢) #2014.03.01 Aisaretaku / Watashi no Hatsukoi / Seishun no Takaramonos #2014.07.15 Hyper Rush!!! / Baka Janai no!? (ハイパーラッシュ！ / バカじゃないの？!) #2014.10.31 Hearts of Fire / Horonigai♥Train (ファイアハート / ほろ苦い♥トレイン) #2015.01.18 RESTART! / Chu♦Chu♦Chu #2015.06.13 Otome no Mijuku / The Dance Attack / BEAT•DOWN #2015.12.18 Taiyou wa Kira Kira / Seiten no Hekireki #2016.03.02 Otome no Lovely / HAPPY TUNE / Shake it! #2016.07.11 BEACH + SEA = SUMMER YOUTH / La, La, La, PARADISE! #2016.11.18 CHAINS OF REBELLION / LOVE Rison (2016 Edition) #2017.02.26 Ai wa Osoroshi / Kiseki no Ryuuseigun / Boku ga Yukanakya dare ga Yukunda?(愛は恐ろしい / 奇跡の流星群 / 僕が行かなきゃ誰が行くんだ?; Love is Scary / Miraculous Meteor Shower / If I Don't Go, Then Who Will?) #2017.06.01 Natsuda yo! / Dandelion Itsu Saita? (夏だよ！ / ダンディライオン いつ咲いた？; It's Summer! / When Did the Dandelion Bloom?) #2017.11.26 Guuzen no Mikata / Ikiru Koto / Brunch wa Blueberry (偶然の味方 / イキルコト / Brunchはブルーベリー; An Ally of Chance / Living / Brunch is Blueberry) #2018.03.14 Funky Funky / Kokoro no Moji wo Kake! (ファンキー•ファンキー / 心の文字を書け!; Funky Funky / Write Out Your Heart's Alphabet!) #2018.06.01 Anata to Watashi / Onedari Champagne / Ue Kara (あなたと私 / おねだりシャンパン / 上から; You and Me / Pleading Champagne / High and Mighty) #2018.11.29 Give me your all! / Love O’ Clock #2019.02.26 Rum Pum Pum / f(x) #2019.06.07 16bit Love Power / Hanabi #2019.09.18 Closer to You / Windy Windy Albums ;Mini #2020.01.31 To.Day ;Studio #2015.11.26 UCHOTA: VOL 1 #2017.08.23 Eccentric 2 #2019.04.30 The Coloring Book Photobooks #2014.05.20 DAILY UCHOTA~ DVDS #2014.05.22 Uchota~ PATH TO DEBUT Trivia *The rumored line-up was Inoue Ayame, Arikara Erika, Ishikawa Megumi, and Tamura Momoko. The only member that was confirmed from this line up was Arikara Erika. *Tsunku said that "Uchota~" is a play on the word "Chou", which translates to "ultra". *Arikara was originally a member of C/olorage, but left the group after her rival, Maeda Yuuka, graduated from S/mileage. *Arikara and Hojo cried when they found out they were in Uchota~ *The third generation is the only generation to have not been from the Hello!Project DIVAS. *As of 2017, the group is going through a "rebirth", and is updating their looks and style in order to reflect the updated group. *Their second album, "Eccentric 2" was originally scheduled for a 2016 release. However with the departure of Hojo Jun and Yamaguchi Eri, the album was re-recorded and released in August 2017. *Sato Yuki was the first member (and first 2nd generation member) to leave the group. *Two out of the three second generation members have their names written out in hiragana. Category:2013 Debuts Category:Group Formations in 2013 Category:Rival Group Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:First Generation DIVAS. Category:Second Generation DIVAS. Category:Fourth Generation DIVAS. Category:Uchota~ Category:Uchota~ Singles Category:Uchota~ Albums Category:Uchota~ Concerts Category:Uchota~ First Generation Category:Uchota~ Second Generation Category:Uchota~ Third Generation Category:Hello! Project Girls Division